


A Winchester Clash

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spanking in the Winchester Household... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester is part of Adam Life, a small part but one that does leave lasting impressions behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Minx Summer of Adam Challenge

A Winchester Clash, by Spanked by Spike  
Characters: John, Adam (16) @ Kathy Milligan house  
Rating: PG-15 (mention of booze, nudity in a non-sexual way)  
Created originally for Minx Birthday Challenge August 2010; betaed by the awesome atalantaj ; remaining errors are all mine (unlike the characters all owned by Kripke and Co and shamelessly borrowed here)

 

A Winchester Clash written by SbS

 

The boy was noisy while stomping up the steps, “Nah, I don’t want to!”

“Adam, you are drunk, filthy, and in definite need of guidance. It’s not an option: you are getting a spanking.”

Adam rushed to his room without being able to close the door on John’s nose as initially intended. The guy was just too fast! His dad got a hold of his scrawny arm and shoved him towards the bathroom with a simple order to take a shower and with it to hope it will sober Adam up and clean him good from the sour vomit also spread on his jacket and pants. Adam would have fought back, had he had the heart for it and if nausea and dread didn’t get the upper hand so far… Better to fold and follow that order than to try to fight anyway.

 

No later had he stopped the water from battering his muddled muscles that the door opened to an irate John pulling him out of the shower stall and forcing him to bend over the vanity, almost touching the fogged mirror with his head. Freakin’ John had a twisted towel in his hand and used the fluffy instrument as an implement of hellish torture. Before Adam could even move his hands to protect himself, he had been swatted unceremoniously three times. How the fuck does such a simple towel pack so much umph in it anyway? Red stripes were appearing on his thighs and without any thoughts for strength and outrage he started begging his dad for some leniency.

“Wait. I promise Dad. I learned my lesson, please…” And a dance as old as time started to take place in the steamy bathroom, Adam was pushing against his father hold on his mid-section, jumping from foot to foot, squirming to try to avoid the next hit as well as to alleviate the pain radiating from each smack, and John Winchester was reaffirming his hold on the young man with an arm completely in control of the positioning of the punished backside he was working on, one simple but meaningful whack at a time.

“Adam, there is no excuse for getting drunk the way you did. You weren’t in a safe environment, far from home and not able to easily come back if things had turned sour!” John was riled up. Coming to town to find his son binging in the far part of town was seriously pissing him off. He was certain he had discussed safety concerns and habits enough that his boy should have gotten at least the gist of it! So he continued using the towel as a mean to a fiery end, knowing full well that on wet skin, the impact had even more sting and the chastised skin will smart for a while longer.

Having reddened the backend of his son considerably, he let Adam stand in front of him and forced the upset youth to look at him, both hands on his shoulders, preventing another attempt at bolting.

“Buddy, I get it that I am not often enough here to boss you around. But without a mean of transportation, without your mom knowing where you are, this stupidity has to cease. Do you understand me?”

Adam was chocking on repressed sobs and fat tears were rolling unbidden on his pale face, his expressive eyes wet and still accusatory. He refused to answer, stubbornly staying silent and daring John to take it up a notch.

Unfortunately, his dad accepted the silent challenge and pulled him towards his own full bed, still naked as a jailbird. With about no ceremony whatsoever he was dragged over his daddy’s lap and felt the first spank fall on his damp behind, followed by the beginning of the dreaded lecture…

“You don’t get to do crap like that son!” and the hand whacking him hard made contact with the underside of his butt in the most painful way. “Ouch! Wait!” managed an aggrieved Adam.

“There is no waiting; you need to learn your fuckin’ limits, Adam.” And more spanks lit a swift burning fire on his wet and too sensitive bottom. “Being impaired can get you killed!” and as if that was the absolute horror, John stopped talking and concentrated on inscribing the meaning of his thoughts on the wriggling butt suffering his wrath. Adam couldn’t take it; he tried to shuffle to the front, grabbed the quilt decorating his bed and hoped for the strength to pull himself away from the big paws having a field day with him, alas to no avail. He kicked his legs, no modesty left to protect, just eager to escape the barrage of spanks and got the heavier leg of John Winchester to imprison him more efficiently than ever thought possible for his trouble. As a last resort, he wailed “Mom…”

“Don’t bother boy, she is not home. I asked her to go to the pharmacy to get you something for the coming hangover you’ll be suffering.”

“Dad… Please… Stop. It hurts!”

“I know it does son but you endangered yourself and others with your attitude. And that is simply not acceptable.” Along the gritted sentences, John had decided to stick on the crease separating his teen buttocks and legs. Adam tears were now rolling absolutely unrestrained.

“Dad, please stop it. I’m sorry. It really, really hurts.”

And John stopped. He felt how scared his son was, incapable of taking any more. Adam had no reference to help him understand how he had reached that limit, but he was there; contrite, exhausted, intimidated, and eager to get his punishment over.

John helped him roll onto his bed, and took the far side of the quilt to fold it over his son. Sitting by the boy on the bed, he used the warm hand that minutes ago was imparting some hard learned lesson on his son rear end to erase the tears still marring Adam’s face, looking intently in his child gaze before talking again.

“Adam, listen to me, and listen well. I love you; More than you think and more than I know how to show you. No parents want to find their kids mangled in a car accident, or killed in a stupid drunken fight. I won’t stop you from drinking but you have to promise me that you’ll never, ever, again be rolling under a table, dazed and unable to know where you are and what is happening around you.” John voice was gruff but the tone calm; there was no rush in the articulation of the rules his father had, and Adam found himself responding to the concern underlined by the request.

“I promise daddy.” Was his whispered answer. “And please, no more spanking?” he added almost as an afterthought.

“As long as you behave, you are safe son. However, bear in mind, my belt is a mighty implement on a naughty bottom…” John smiled with the last of the sentence, reducing the impact of the declaration and leaned over to drop a kiss on his kid hair.

“Rest a bit buddy, I’ll go downstairs get you some Tylenol, and I will be back in soon.” John silently left the room, turning one last time by the door to look fondly at his baby boy before leaving the door open.

Sure as Hell, all children are the same…

 

The End (1288 words).

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at spn_spankings found here community.livejournal.com/spn_spankings/159842.html
> 
> Loose follow up to The Winchester Way found here spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/5998.html


End file.
